In order to operate an integrated circuit, e.g., a microprocessor, in an efficient manner, for example, to consume a low amount of energy to accomplish a task, it is known to adjust various controlling parameters. These parameters may include threshold voltage of active devices of the integrated circuit. It is known to adjust threshold voltage after manufacture of an integrated circuit by adjusting body biasing voltage(s) applied to body biasing wells of such active devices.